Los 76º Juegos del Hambre
by iari99
Summary: Ahora que todos viven felices, muere la presidenta Paylor. El nieto de Snow (junto con su hermana y Sheera Coin) se vuelve presidente, y reestablece nuevamente los juegos del hambre, en el cual el mismo eligirá a los tributos...¿Podrán salvarse Los hijos de los antiguos vencedores de estos Juegos?...
1. Capítulo 1: Vuelven los Snow

Me desperté repentinamente. Mamá me llamó:

-Rose! ven a comer! Tu padre se va a la panadería y quiere que lo saludes antes de irse.

Fuí a la cocina. Mi madre, Katniss, estaba con mi hermano Sid, comiendo cereales calientes, como ella los comía en el Capitolio.

-Mamá, realmente fuiste al Capitolio, a los Juegos del Hambre con papá y luego al distrito 13? Wow, ojalá yo pudiera ir a todos esos lugares.

La sonrisa que había en la cara de mi madre desapareció; eso me preocupó, talvez la alla entristecido que yo le pregunte eso...

-Rose, no debes decir jamás eso- me dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- por mi culpa murió mucha gente en los juegos y mucha más en la rebelión! Soy una mala persona!- Mi madre empieza a llorar, y mi padre la abraza.

- No fué tu culpa, Katniss. No es justo que te heches la culpa de todo. Todo es culpa de Snow y el Capitolio.

Él me miró y me dijo:

-Rose, vete al colegio. Ya hiciste llorar a tu madre.

Yo me fuí preocupada por si dije algo malo. Los Juegos del Hambre creo que fue lo peor de todo lo que pasó en el último siglo. Me prometí a mi misma no hablarle de eso a ninguno de mis padres nunca más, o talvez vuelvan a llorar...En la escuela nos renieron a todos en el comedor, ya que la directora tenía una novedad:

-Queridos alumnos, queremos informarles que Zora Coin y Kevin Snow ocuparán los cargos de gobierno, ya que nuestra querida presidenta Paylor falleció. La primer regla que establecieron los nuevos presidentes fue que se reestablecerán los Juegos del Hambre, donde los tributos serán los mismísimos hijos de los vencedores...

Seguramente la directora sigió hablando, pero yo no escuché nada más , ya que me desmayé de miedo. Era terrible: Yo iría a los Juegos del Hambre, quiera o no, y ni mis padres podrían evitarlo.

* * *

**Espero que les alla gustado! Sigue en el capítulo 2, espero que lo lean!  
**


	2. Capítulo 2: Los discursos

Cuando desperté, mi madre me abrazó y vi como caía una lágrima por su mejilla

- Rose, ¿estás bien? no te preocupes, todo irá bien...

- ¡¿Irá bien?! ¡Iré a lso Juegos del Hambre! ¡Nada irá bien! No quiero morir mamá - Me puse a llorar y ella volvió a abrazarme. Mi hermanito se acercó y señaló la pantalla de la televisión: El nieto de Snow, que estaba gordo y de pelo blanco sentado junto a su hermana Ruphin, daría un discurso. Todos nos concentramos en eso, esperando buenas noticias.

- Queridos pobladores de Panem, vengo a decirles que no se preocupen, que todo seguirá siendo como antes, solo que los Juegos vovlerá, no habrá ningun otro cambio. Yo y mi hermana vinimos a reestablecer la paz entre los distritos y la unión que había entre ellos gracias a los juegos.

- ¡Mentira! - gritó mi madre - ¡Los Juegos solo asesinaban a niños, sometían a los distritos! destruían el futuro! - Mi padre se enojó también, pero se mantuvo callado, apretando el puño, tanto que se desformó el pan que estaba cocinando.

El presidente se sentó en su silla y su aliada, la nieta de Coin, Zora, se acercó al micrófono:

- Hola a todos, ¿recuerdan a mi abuela? Fue la mejor presidente de Panem según yo, y no quiero permitir que los hijos de quienes la mataron vivan, ya que deben sufrir ellos lo mismo que sufrí yo al morir mi abuela. Por eso los tributos serán los mismísimos hijos de los Vencedores, o nietos de ellos.

Se volvió a sentar, apareció el símbolo del Capitolio y volvió la programación habitual. Todos nos quedamos callados. Todos sabíamos que yo debería ir a los juegos, pero nadie quería admitirlo, hasta que mi padre habló:

- Rose, te entrenaremos para que ganes. Aprenderás a usar cuchillos, y seguramente seas hábil con el arco y flecha, como tu madre - le dedicó una débil sonrisa a mi madre - talvez pueda enseñarte a lanzar cosas pesadas y a camuflarte, y a partir de ahora treparás árboles en la pradera con tu madre todos los días.

Me sorprendí que sonara tan decidido; estaba probocando que tubiera ilusiones de ganar, pero borré esa idea de mi mente rápidamente: Había chicos mcuho mas hábiles que yo y pesados, que deben tener 7 años más que yo, y entrenan esto desde que nacieron, por si volvian alguna vez los juegos.

Empecé a pensar quienes podrían llegar a ser tributos: Del 1 había muchos vencedores aún vivos y con mcuhos hijos, por lo cual no sabía cuales de ellos iría. Del dos estaban los 2 hijos de Enobaria, los 3 neitos de Brutus, y otros hijos de vencedores... Del tres no quedaba ningun vencedor vivo, solo quedaba la nieta de Beetee, Tina, que era amiga mía, y su hermanito Ruph. Del 4 estaba mi mejor amigo Finn, el hijo de Annie y Finnick, y la bis-nieta de Mags, Lucie, aunque seguro hay parientes de vencedores que no conozco. Del 8 estaba Lily, Zik y Hill, los tres hermanos hijos de Cecelia, y Julianne, nieta de Woof.  
De los otros distritos sólo conocía a Mircci, la hija de 18 años de Seeder, del distrito 11.

No quería matar a ninguno de ellos en los juegos, quería que todos ganásemos, que nadie muriera... Pero era imposible ¿O no...? Me puse a idear un serio plan en mi cabeza. Talvez hubiera una posibilidad, aunque fuera muy remota, de que nadie muriera en los juegos...


	3. Capítulo 3: Las cosechas

El día de la cosecha llega rápido. Vemos por TV las cosechas en directo de los otros distritos:

En la cosecha del distrito 1, un chico rubio y de ojos negros profundos de unos 14 años queda seleccionado como tributo. Me entero que su nombre: Niwel Herard. No tuve mucho tiempo para concentrarme en su hermosura, ya que pasaron a seleccionar a la chica: Helen Groose, una chica bajita, de unos 12 años recién cumplidos, de pelo negro rizado y ojos celestes. En la cosecha del distrito 2, queda elegido Kevin Bell, el hijo menor de una vencedora que siempre dió miedo por matar a un tributo a mordidas: Enobaria. Es musculoso, pero se nota que está muy delgado, también queda seleccionada Grij Hayh, una chica de unos 13 años morocha, pecosa y con ojos la cosecha del distrito 3 quedan seleccionados Tina y Ruph, los dos hermanos nietos de la cosecha del distrito 4 quedan seleccionados un bis-nieto de el primer vencedor del distrito 4, creo que se llama Bill Fair. De las chicas queda seleccionada Filly Tonk, una joven de unos 18 años alta y de ojos verdes, además de un cabello con diferentes tonos de grises. Del distrito 8 quedan selecionados Zik, hija de Cecelia, y Arthur, nieto de un vencedor que no conozco. Del distrito 11 quedan seleccionados Mircci, hija de Seeder, de 18 años, y Jako, un descendiente de uno de los primeros vencedores del distrito 11.

De los demás distritos no conozco a nadie, excepto a Gerard del distrito 7 y Kailén, una chica de pelo violeta del distrito 13.

Llega el turno de las cosechas del distrito 12. Me llevan a un sector rodeado de cuerdas en el que sólo estoy yo, ya que soy la única hija de vencedores. Hay una única hurna en el que sólo hay una papeleta: la que dice mi nombre. Renee, una capitoliana de pelo naranja, saca el papel en el que todos saben que está mi nombre.

-Rose Mellark- mi madre baja la mirada, seguramente pensando en que esta vez no podrá presentarse voluntaria para salvar a sus seres queridos, como hizo con mi tía Prim. Subo al escenario, cuando Renee se acerca al micrófono y dice lo que yo estube pensando durante varios días:

-Como todos saben, no hay un hijo de vencedores del distrito 12 mayor de 12 años, por lo cual lamentablemente la única opción es mandar a los juegos a el único hijo varón de vencedores: Sid Mellark, de 3 años.

Todos guardan silencio, tratando de concentrarse y entender lo que dijo Renee: Mi hermanito Sid irá a Los Juegos del Hambre, con sólo 3 años. Miro con pánico hacia mis padres, pero en vez de verlos a los dos parados allí mirándome, mamá estaba desmayada en el suelo, y a papá le caía una lágrima por la mejilla derecha, mientras ayudaba a mamá.


	4. Lista de tributos

**Para que no se mezclen los nombres, aquí les dejo todos los nombres de los tributos de los 76º Juegos del Hambre. Quienes en vez de nombres propios tienen: "tributo del distrito ..." es porque no son importantes para la historia o no se nombran por sus nombre propios.**

**DISTRITO 1:**  
Varón: Niwel Herard  
Chica: Helen Groose  
**DISTRITO 2:**  
Varón: Kevin Bell  
Chica: Grij Hayh  
**DISTRITO 3:**  
Varón: Ruph  
Chica:Tina  
**DISTRITO 4:**  
Varón: Bill Pair  
Chica: Filly Tonk  
**DISTRITO 5:**  
Varón: tributo distrito 5  
Chica: tributo distrito 5  
**DISTRITO 6:**  
Varón: tributo distrito 6  
Chica: tributo distrito 6  
**DISTRITO 7:**  
Varón:Gerard  
Chica: tributo del distrito 7  
**DISTRITO 8:**  
Varón: Arthur  
Chica: Zik  
**DISTRITO 9:**  
Varón: tributo del distrito 9  
Chica: tributo dle distrito 9  
**DISTRITO 10:**  
Varón: tributo del distrito 10  
Chica: tributo del distrito 10  
**DISTRITO 11:**  
Varón: Jako  
Chica: Mircci  
**DISTRITO 12:**  
Varón: Sid Mellark  
Chica: Rose Mellark  
**DISTRITO 13:**  
Varón: tributo del distrito 13  
Chica: Kailén


	5. Capítulo 4: La carta

Mi hermano duerme en mis brazos, con las mejillas aún mojadas con lágrimas. El tren es muy lujoso, pero eso no me interesa, lo más importante es idear un plan para salvar a mi hermanito. Recuerdo todo lo que pasó hoy, detalle por detalle: Renee anunció que mi hermanito de 3 años irá a los juegos, mi madre se desmayó y mi padre lloró. Mi hermanito, que estaba en los brazos de mi padre, me mira desde allí con una expresión que me extrañó: Era..¿tristeza?... ¿Dolor?... ¿Terror?... Luego de pensarlo unos segundos me dí cuenta que era lo que sentía mi hermano: Miedo. Miedo a separarse de sus padres. Miedo de ir a un lugar desconocido. Miedo de no volver a ver una sonrisa en la cara de nuestra madre. Miedo a morir. Miedo de perder a su hermana. Miedo de que se acabe la felicidad. Mi hermano se bajó de los brazos de mi padre y corrió con sus rechonchas piernecitas hacia mí. Vi como de sus ojos grises caía una lágrima. Yo lo abrazé, mientras las cámaras nos filmaban. A m ieso no me interesaba, el único efecto que prducían las cámaras para mí era enojo. ¿No les basta a los del Capitolio con arruinar nuestras vidas felices que tienen que filmarnos? Con enojo, grité en voz alta:

- ¡Dejenos de molestar malditos! ¡Déjenos en paz! - Les grité a las cámaras. Estas se alejaron un poco, pero siguieron filmando.

Me fuí con mi hermanito al tren, y le canté su canción favorita para que se duerma:

_Estrella, estrella,_

_eres la más bella._

_¿Por Qué te haz llevado_

_contigo a mis seres queridos?_

_Tu luz da calor,_

_pero tu te llevaste mi amor._

_¿A donde llevaste mi alma?_

_De mi solo dejaste un arma._

_Estrella, estrella,_

_eres la más bella._

_Tu esplendor es encanto,_

_pero en mi solo causa tormento._

Mi hermano ya estaba dormido para cuando terminé la canción. Nunca entendí la canción, sólo me gustaba porque me encantaban las estrellas. Nunca entendí como alguien puede decirle a una estrella que la odia, aunque ahora entiendo más a esa persona: La estrella se refiere al destino, el cual le quitó al cantor sus seres queridos, a los únicos que el cantor ama, y sin el amor que siente por esas personas, se siente vacío, sin alma, y le exige al destino que se las devuelva. Justamente eso siento yo: El destino está sacándome a mis seres queridos, separándome de ellos, quitándomelos de mi vida.

Una lágrima cayó por mi ojo derecho y cayó en la frente de mi hermano, que al fin dormía en paz.

* * *

Cuando me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida ya habían apsado 3 horas desde que subimos al tren. Mi hermano seguía dormido en mis brazos, pero algo había allí que no había antes: Alado de mi brazo había una nota:

_Querida Rose,_

_ Soy yo, tu padre. Quiero decirte que no se nos permitió hablar contigo porque no nos lo permiten el nieto de Snow ( el nuevo presidente Kevin Snow) y la nieta de Coin ( la vice-presidenta Zora). Pero la hermana de Kevin Sonow, Janette, es una muy buena persona, por lo cual nos perminitió que te escribamos una carta a tí y a tu hermano. Queremos decirles que los amamos mucho, y que nosotros trataremos de salvarlos, ya que por ustedes dos daríamos nuestras vidas. Los amamos y nunca cambiará nuestro amor hacia ustedes, pase lo que pase. Rose, confiamos en tí. Por favor cuida de tu hermano y ayudalo. Talvez logremos conseguir que no devan ir a los juegos del Hambre, y si llegan a ir, los salvaremos lo más rápido posible. Los amamos, y aremos cualquier cosa por salvarlos._

_Los amamos,_

_Peeta & Katniss_

_PD: Les enviamos un símbolo para que lleven a los juegos y les recuerde a nosotros._

Miré el objeto que había dentro del sobre: Una insignia circular de oro con un sinsajo en pleno vuelo. Es el símbolo que mi madre llevó a los Juegos, según mi maestra. También sé que fué el símbolo de la rebelión. El símbolo de la libertad.


	6. Capítulo 5: La Llegada

Llegamos al capitolio. Lo primero que pensé fué "Guau". me quedé maravillada con ese lugar. Nuestro distrito es el más pobre de Panem, aunque según la democracia que obtuvimos por la revelión todos los distritos son iguales y del mismo valor, pero nadie cree eso, ni quienes lo dicen. Todos saben que los más grandes y de mayor productivo son los mejores, mientras que el nuestro es pequeño y de poca producción.  
El Capitolio estaba lleno de edificios modernos y extraños para mí, gente extravagante y horrible a la vez, gente que no quiere aceptar la vejez y usa cirugías para parecer jóvenes... Alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos: un avox tocó mi hombro y me ofreció un vestido para que me cambiase la ropa que me había comprado mi madre para la ocasión por ese vestido verde claro que me acababan de dar. Mi hermanito vino conmigo; a el mismo le habían dado ropa elegante para que se pusiera. Nos cambiamos rápido, enganché el sinsajo a mi vestido y tomé en mis brazos a mi hermano antes de salir del tren. Allí nos esperaban Renee y un hombre flaco, alto y de pelo verde claro, como mi vestido, que me habló:

-Hola Rose, soy Xilo, tu estilista. Yo diseñaré sus trajes y vestidos a ustedes dos; no se preocupen, deslumbrarán como las estrellas.

Sonrió un poco y luego otro hombre se acercó, no tan delgado y más bajo, de unos 56 años.

-Hola, soy Haymitch, su mentor. Xilo es amigo mío, y yo fuí mentor de sus padres. No se preocupen, nosotros aremos cualquier cosa para que ganen.

Recuerdo a Haymitch: era quien nos venía a visitar todas las atrdes hace unos años, pero luego dejó de venir, creo que porque se emborrachó y ya no lo vimos más, excepto cuando lo ibamos a visitar. Nunca nos dijeron nuestros padres que Haymitch había sido su mentor, lo cual no me extraña, ya que ellos evitan hablar de cualquier tema que sea sobre los Juegos.

-Entren ya al Centro de Preparación, deben maquillarlos y peinarlos para La Aparación. - dijo Renee

-¿Qué es La Aparición? - Mis padres nunca me habían hablado es eso.

-Oh, es una nueva parte de los juegos que creó Kevin Snow: Los tributos podrán mostrar su talento en público, en un escenario. Por ejemplo, si eres buen bailarín, el tributo que es buen bailarín puede bailar con un precioso traje en el escenario, con música incluída, ya que todo estará planeado previamente.

Me preocupo más de lo que ya lo estaba. Sid no tiene un talento para mostrar en público ¿Qué ará? ¿Yo que aré? ¡No tengo un talento para mostrar! , excepto...

Excepto cantar, lo cual heredé de mi madre. Pero yo no quiero cantar para personas del Capitolio, no quiero. Miro a Renee, que sonríe. Yo me enojo. ¡¿Cómo peude sonreír si sabe que mi hermanito no puede estar solito en el centro de un escenario, mostrando un talento que no tiene?!¡¿Cómo puede estar sonriendo si sabe que los dos podríamos morir en cuestión de días, en los Juegos?! Me enfurezco y le grito:

-¡No sonrías!

Salgo corriendo con mi hermanito en brazos, entro en el Centro de Preparación y le cierro la puerta en la cara a Renee, que ya no sonríe, pero que corre la cara justo a tiempo para no golpearse con la puerta.


	7. Capítulo 6: La Aparición

En el Centro de Preparación nos maquillan y peinan. Cuando me dicen que ya puedo ir a mi apartamento con mi hermanito, nos ponen un espejo enffrente para que miremos como quedamos: estaba muy bonita, con un peinado de finas trenzas que se unen en una sola en la nuca. Sid tiene su pelo rubio elegante, como sie estubiera "aplastado". A Sidno lo maquillaron a pedido mío, pero yo no pude salvarme del maquillaje: Tengo unas sombras de hojos rosas y los labios de un rosa más claro. Felicito al equipo de preparación y nos vamos a nuestro apartamento, que ocupa toda la planta 12 del edificio. Allí llevo a Sid a su habitación, le canto su canción preferida y se queda dormido cuando estoy cantando el estribillo. Me voy a mi habitación, pero justo antes de entrar, alguien toca mi hombro.

-No te asustes, soy yo, Haymitch. Ven, vamos al comedor.

Allí nos sentamos a la mesa, meintras el le pide comida a una avox.

-Escucha Rose; hoy es la Aparición, donde deberás demostrar tu talento:¿Cual es tu talento?

-No tengo un talento.

-Que raro, tu madre me dijo que tu talento es cantar - Sonríe un poco.

-¡Pero no quiero cantar para ellos! ¡Odio a los del Capitolio! - le grito

-Eso me hace recordar a tu madre. Eso me dijo antes de la entrevista en sus primeros Juegos - se ríe.

-Bueno, talvez cante, epro a mi me preocupa mi hermano. ¿Qué puede hacer él? ¡Es un bebé!

-Piensa, Rose, piensa, ¿no hay algo que tu hermano haga muy bien?

Nosé porqué, pero recuerdo la vez que fuimos al distrito 7. Johanna le mostraba a Sid cómo talar un árbol pequeño y cómo cargaba el tronco a su espalda. Sid quedó fascinado y trató de hacerlo él. Johanna taló un tronco pequeño y lo dejó en el suelo, pero le dijo a Sid que no podría cargarlo porque era muy pequeño y no tenía tanta fuerza. El la miró y luego miró el tronco. Luego Johanna se sorprendió como Sid levantó sin esfuerzo el tronco y le sonrió a Johanna. A ella le hubiera costado levantar ese tronco más que a él. ¡Claro! ya sabía cual era el talento de mi hermano. Sonreí y le dije a haymitch:

- Tiene fuerza. - le conté como levantó Sid el tronco sin esfuerzo. Haymitch me felicitó por haber recordado eso y se fué con Sid a preparar La Aparición de Sid. Me dijo que preparase una canción para La Aparición mía.

Me quedo dormida, y paar cuando me despierto, ya es hora de hacercarse al escenario para ver todas Las Apariciones de los otros tributos. Algunos hacen volteretas y acrobacia, otros tocan música con un instrumento. Yo no había preparado ninguna canción para La Aparición, por lo cual mientras los otros tributos pasaban al escenario a msotrar su talento, empezé a recordar una cnación que me cantó mi madre hace mucho, cuando era pequeña. Decidí cantar esa canción en el escenario. Cuando llega el turno de Sid, veo sorprendida como levanta rocas muy grandes mientras sonríe. Es muy fuerte mi hermanito. Todo el público lo aplaude. Llega mi turno después de él. Empiezo a cantar:

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol en el que colgaron _

_a un hombre por matar a tres?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el arbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol donde el hombre muerto_

_pidió a su amor huir con él?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el arbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

Seguí cantando, y todos guardaron silencio. Mi voz era muy bonita. No se escuchaba ni un susurro. Seguí cantando.

_¿Vas, vas a volver  
_

_al árbol donde te pedí huir_

_y en libertad juntos correr?  
_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el arbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.  
_

Todos me aplauden y el presentador dice que ya puedo retirarme, sonriéndome. Cuando voy a nuestra planta (la planta 12) Haymitch me dice que todos quedaron maravillados con mi voz, que voy a conseguir muchos representantes, al igual que Sid.

Empiezo a tener esperanzas de que Sid y Yo podamos volver a casa; pero luego me pongo triste, ya que sólo habrá un ganador, y yo aré todo lo posible para que gane mi hermanito.

* * *

**¡Espero que les alla gustado este capítulo! Dejen sus Reviews, quiero saber su opinión sobre la historia :)  
**


	8. Capítulo 7: Las sesiones privadas

Sólo faltan tres días para que inicien Los 76º Juegos del Hambre. En esos tres días los tirbutos entrnamos: Aprendemos nuevos conocimientos que nos podrán ayudar en la arena, y tendremos opotunidad de mostrar nuestra habilidad ante los Vigilantes. En los entrenamientos le enseño a Sid todo lo posible. En los entrenamientos se nos une Mircci, del distrito 11, que me conoce desde que tenía 2 años. Ella es mucho mas fuerte que nosotros, pero nos ayuda y nos enseña. Talvez pudiera pedirle a Haymitch aliarme con ella. Niwel, del distrito 1, se acerca a veces y charlamos. Es muy guapo.

El último día de entrenamiento, yo y mi hermanito le pedimos a Mircci ser nuestra aliada en los Juegos, y ella acepta. Kailén del distrito 13 y Gerard del distrito 7, que son amigos nuestros, nos piden que seamos su aliados. Aceptamos. Ya somos cinco aliados.

Llega el momento de las sesiones privadas con los vigilantes. Sid me dice que qría tirar cosas pesadas en su sesión privada, y yo le digo que está bien, pero que no se lastime. Nosé que aré yo en mi sesión privada con los Vigilantes.

Llega mi turno de sesión privada y todavía nosé que aré. Entro a la habitación en la que me esperan los Vigilantes. Miro en todas direcciones, y encuentro un cuchillo. Lo lanzo hacia uno de los muñechos de práctica de tiro, y el cuchillo se clava justo en donde debería estar el corazón del muñeco. Algunos em aplauden, pero otros nisiquiera me miraban. Para llamar su atención, lanzé el cuchillo habcia la msa en la cual charlaban los Vigilantes. El cuchillo se clavó en el centro de la mesa, cerca de la mano de uno de los Vigilantes. Todos ellos me miraron sorpendidos. Sonreí y empezé a lanzar cuchillos a todos los muñecos de práctica de tiro: A un muñeco el cuchillo que le había lanzado le había cortado la cabeza. A otro muñeco, el cuchillo que le había lanzado le había cortado la pierna izquierda. A otro muñeco, el cuchillo se le había clavado en medio de la frente. Algunos vigilantes me aplaudieron, y otros me sonrieron. Para terminar, me cuelgo del techo (soy muy buena escalando) y lanzo el último cuchillo desde allí. El cuchillo se clava profundamente en el pecho del muñeco. La punta del cuchillo sale por la espalda del muñeco. Lo había atravesado. Me dijeron que ya podía irme.

En mi planta (la plantra numero 12) nos sentamos todos a ver las puntuaciones de todos los tributos en sus sesiones privadas con los Vigilantes (puntuaciones del 1 al 12): Niwel obtiene un diez, Grij del distrito 2 obtiene un 11. Mircci obtiene un 9, Sid un 7, Kailén también un 7 y Gerard un 8. Yo... obtengo un doce. Todos me felicitan a mi y a mi hermanito.

Esta noche no logro dormirme. Estoy muy asustada. Mañana comienzan los Juegos. Mañana, talvez ya esté muerta.


	9. Capítulo 8: Los Juegos comienzan

Nos preparan para los Juegos. Nos visten con botas, una remera sin mangas y un pantalón ligero. No entiendo porqué nos visten de esa manera hasta que salimos a la Arena. Antes de que entremos en el tubo que nos llevaría a la arena, Haymitch nos había dicho que lo primero que yo tenía que hacer era buscar a Sid, no ir por suministros, ya que los segundos que perdiera yo en ir por suministros serían decisivos para la vida de Sid. Le dije que lo primero que aría seria buscar a Sid, luego el me sonrió y entré en el tubo. Salimos a la Arena.

60,50,58,57,56...

La arena es un desierto. Pero no un desierto común. La zona en la que estábamos estaba llena de arena, pero mas lejos había hielo. A mis espaldas hay una está en su plataforma asustado. me preparo para buscarlo en cuano suene el gong.

30,29,28,27,26,25,24,23,22...

Veo como los profesionales se preparan para correr hacia la Cornucopia. Localizo una mochila a 2 pasos de mí, y decido llevármela en cuanto sonara el gong.

10,9,8,7,6,5...

El pin de sinsajo que me dieron mis padres estaba abrochado en mi blusa. Trato de tranquilizarme y focalizarme en buscar a mi hermano.

4,3,2,1...

¡GONG!

Todo se vuelve borroso, todos salen para diferentes direcciones. Me llevo la mochila, pero... pierdo de vista a mi hermano. Miro en todas direcciones. Miro hacia su plataforma, pero está vacía.

Me quedo paralizadfa en donde estaba. Lo único de lo que me doy cuenta es de que Kailén tira de mi brazo izquierdo, y Gerard del otro. Yo grito: "¡SID!¡SID!" Pero en vez de ver venir a mi hermanito ahcia mí, una profesional se hacerca, y me tira un acha. Yo me agacho instintivamente y el acha pasa unos centímetros más arriba de mi cabeza. Kailén mata a la profesional de un flechazo en el corazón. Kailén era una experta en tiro con arco. Yo grito el nombre de mi hermanito, a la vez que lloro. No pdoía vivir sin mi hermanito.

Llegamos a la selva que estaba detrás mío. Kailén y Gerard me llevaron a rastras, mientras yo gritaba "¡Sid!". Me doy cuenta que alguien nos sigue. Les iba a avisar a mis aliados, pero me doy cuenta de que es Niwel, y trae a mi hermanito. Corro hacia ellos. Abrazo a Sid con tanta alegría... Sid estaba vivo. niwel estaba vivo.

-Bueno Rose... perdón si te preocupé, solo quise ayudar a Sid. El trobuto del 3 corría tras el, y yo lo maté antes de que le pudiera haecr algo a este pequeño-Le sonríe a Sid-. ¿Querrías que seamos aliados? Solo si quieres...

-Claro Niwel. Bienvenido al equipo-le sonrío.

Empezaron a sonar cañonazos. Los conté. Fueron 11 cañonazos. Once tributos muertos. 15 tributos vivos.

Nos preparamos para la noche. Armamos un refugio con ojas y lianas que encontramos. Uno de nosotros vigilaba. El primero que se ofreció para vigilar fué Gerard. Cada 2 horas otro trbuto iría a vigilar, asi todos podíamos descansar. Menos Sid, claro, que dormiría toda la noche.

Gerard vigilaba. Casi todos se habían dormido ya, menos yo. Sid estaba dormido en un rincón. Le acaricié la mejilla. Mi hermanito estaba vivo. Los dos estabamos vivos. Mis amigos, kailén y Gerard, estaban vivos. El chico que me gustaba, Niwel, estaba vivo. SOnreí y me quedé dormida.

* * *

**¡ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO! PERDON POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO POR UNAS SEMANAS, PROMETO QUE ACTUALIZARÉ MAS SEGUIDO A PARTIR DE AHORA. SALUDOS!**


	10. Capítulo 9: Gerard

Nvel me despertó. Abrí lo ojos y vi a Kailen y Gerard luchando contra unos mutos. Niwel tenía a Sid en sus brazos, y su cara estaba llena de espanto. Agarro lo primero que tengo cerca, que por casualidad era un cuchillo, y se lo lanzo a un muto que estaba por atacar a Niwel. Sid corre hacia mí y me abraza, etsá asustado. Sigo lanzando cuchillos a los mutos, y me doy cuenta que tengo una muy buena puntería. Le acierto a todos los mutos en la cabeza. Ellos mueren rápidamente. Solo queda un muto vivo, al cual Gerard mata. Nos sentamos todos formando un círculo. El Capitolio atacaba al grupo de tributos mas debil, segun ellos. Yo no creía que fueramos debiles. Niwel me miró.

-No sabía que tuvieses tan buena puntería con los cuchillos. -Dijo Niwel con una sonrisa

-Yo tampoco lo sabía- y reí. Todos nos reimos, hasta que paramos de reir rápidamente, Talvez fuese el único y último momento divertido que compartiríamos todos juntos. AL final del día seguramente alguno de nosotros ya estaría muerto. Cerré los ojos y traté de no pensar en eso.

Abrí mi mochila y me sorprendí: todo lo que había allí era muy útil. Cuchillos de todos los tamaños,vnedas para las heridas y medicamentos simples. Se lo mostré a los demás y sonrieron.

Sid estaba jugando con unas hojas, y fuí y me senté alado de él. El me miró y yo lo abracé.

-Rose... cuando volveremos?

-A donde?- ya sabría lo que diría él.

-A casa- me miró con sus preciosos ojos grises, y casi me pongo a llorar.

-Sid...

-No volveremos, verdad?- mi pequeño hermano era fuerte e inteligente, tendría que haber supuesto que él hubiera averiguado algo o supiera donde estábamos.

-Rose, sé que estamos en Los Juegos del Hambre.- Lo abracé y lloramos juntos.

Me había quedado dormida junto a Sid. Niwel me despertó.

-Rose, me acompañas a buscar comida?

-Claro, pero Sid..?

-Kailen y Gerard lo cuidarán, no te preocupes- me sonrió y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo.

Fuimos caminando por la selva, buscando comida. Encontré a un mono comiendo de una planta, asique me acerqué a la planta y saqué los frutos que el mono había comido. Los llevé hasta donde estaba Niwel.

-Mira lo que encontré, frutos silvestres. No son venenosos, vi a un mono comerlos sin que le pasara nada.  
Oye, me estás escuchando?-Niwel estaba sentado en el suelo, y me miraba.

-Rose... probablemente solo uno de nosotros dos pueda salir de aquí y quiero decirte algo antes de que alguno de los dos muera.

Se acercó hacia mí y me dijo al oído "Te amo". Lo mire y le dije lo que tanto había querido decirle

-Yo también te amo.

Niwel me acercó hacia el y nos besamos. Un beso que nunca olvidaría. Solté los frutos que tenía en las manos y lo rodié el cuello de Niwel con mis manos. Caímos al suelo, pero no paramos de besarnos. Lo que sí nos paró fué un grito. Corrimos hacia donde estaban Gerard, Kailén y Sid, y encontramos a Gerard atravesado por una flecha. me agaché junto a él y lo abracé. Todavía respiraba.

-Rose... gracias por ser mi amiga. Dile a mi madre que la quiero mcuho, y a mis hermanos que fueron los mejores hermanos del mundo para mí.

-Gerard, te peudes salvar, no te despidas...-Yo no quería aceptar que mi amigo moriría.

-Rose... gracias. Adiós, salva a Sid, este es mi destino.-Gerard sonrió y cerró los ojos. Y nunca más los volvió a abrir.

Sid lloró y yo también lloraba, a la vez que abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de mi amigo.

-Nunca te olvidaré-dije al oído de quien hace unos minutos era el chico lleno de vida que jugaba conmigo en el distrito 7.

Dejamos flores sobre el cuerpo de Gerard, y juntamos nuestras cosas para ir hacia otro lugar, para que el Capitolio se pudiese llevar el cuerpo de Gerard.

Miré hacia atrás, y vi por última vez el rostro de mi mejor amigo.


	11. Capitulo 10: En el prado

_-Rose, eres debil- Gerard me sonreía, mientras me ayudaba a cortar un arbol pequeño._

_-No lo soy- dije, tratando de cortar el arbol con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de demostrarle que era fuerte._

_-Tu cuerpo es debil, pero tu alma es fuerte, cuidala- sonrió anets de desvanecerce_

Me desperté con un grito. Gerard. Solo fue un sueño. Suspiré y examine mi alrededor. Estabamos en la casa que Kailen había improvisado con ramas y hojas. Ese día habiamos visto en el cielo la imagen proyectada de Gerard, como el Capitolio burlandose de nosotros, que todos moriríamos al final.

Eso yo trataba impedir. Impedir lo imposible. Impedir que muriéramos. Que Sid viviera, tuviera hijos, fuera feliz. Mi vida no importaba, la daría a cambio de que Sid de salvara.

Pero no podia arriesgar las vidas de Niwel y Kailen proque yo intentara salvar a Sid. Razoné por unos minutos, que se convirtieron en horas.

El sol ya salía por el horizonte cuando tomé una desición. Sid y Yo debiamos irnos. Niwel y Kailen no podian correr peligro por mi culpa. Ya Gerar habia muerto por proteger a Sid.

Tome a Sid, aún dormido, entre mis brazos, y salí en silencio de el lugar. Me adentré entre los arboles de la selva. Caminé por horas, hasta que el SOl estaba en la cima del cielo, y Sid despertó. SOnrió, pero luego dijo:

-¿Donde esta Niwel y Kailen? ¿Dodne estamos?

-Estan.. estan ocupados, ya nos encontraremos con ellos luego- Sid me miró a los ojos. Odiaba mentirle.

Llegamso al limite entre la selva y el hielo. Mas lejos podía verse al arena. me preguntaba como el Capitolio pudo haber convinado 3 climas tan distintos. Despejé mi mente y me concentré en crear un pequeño refugio en una cueva que encontré. Estaba oscureciendo. Busue frutos en los arboles cercanos, y volví a la cueva. Allí estaba Sid.

Y Niwel.

los frutos cayeron de mis manos. Me quedé paralizada. ¿Como nos habia localizado? ¿Que hacia el ahí? No quería que el muriera.

-Niwel...- Iba a empezar a pregutnarle miles de pregutnas, pero el me calló.

-Yo te explico todo leugo. AHora el capitolio está mandando mutos a la cueva, no hay tiempo.

Vi como sus ojos extresaban sinceridad, y todo lo que sabía. Tomo a Sin en brazos y salí corriendo de la cueva. Corrí y corrí entre la espesura. Me di cuenta cuanto disfrutaba correr, pero no ahí, no en Los Juegos del Hambre.

Cuando estube a ya mas de cien kilomentros de la cueva, paré y me recosté en el suelo. Allí se formaba un prado. Nos recostamos con Sid, y vi como Niwel se acercada y se recostaba junto a nosotros en el pasto. Miramos hacia arriba. No pude evitar pensar en una cancion. Una canción antigua, que mi mamá me cantaba para que duerma. Empecé a cantar.

_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_

_Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

_Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

_Tu sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

_En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,_

_Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna_

_Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,_

_Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor._

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

Niwel me miró y sonrió. Sid se había dormido. -Mi amor por ti aquí perdurará- dijo Niwel, y nos dimos un beso. Talvez el ultimo.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Les pido peordon porque no pude escribir desde hace un tiempo, actualziaré mas seguido. ** **¡Espero que disfruten la historia!**


End file.
